


14. Katana – Staub zu Staub – dust in the wind – einmal ist keinmal

by Morathi_Cain



Series: Kreativitätenladen [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Verdrängung, aber dann wird alles gut, tragische Liebespaare
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der nächste Fall der beiden Brüder ist eine verstrickte, tragische Liebesgeschichte, die ihnen ihre eigenen Gefühle wieder in Erinnerung ruft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14. Katana – Staub zu Staub – dust in the wind – einmal ist keinmal

Katana – Staub zu Staub – dust in the wind – einmal ist keinmal

"Hey, Sammy?"  
"Ja?"  
"Was hältst du von einem fliegenden Schwert als Serienmörder?"  
"Wo?"  
"Reno."  
"Na worauf warten wir dann noch?"

Der Weg nach Reno ist lang und würde es nach Sam gehen, wären sie geflogen. Aber es geht nicht nach ihm, also fahren sie. Was ihm nicht nur einen schmerzenden Rücken, sondern auch taube Ohren eingebracht hat. Warum muss Dean die Musik auch die gesamte Fahrt über auf volle Lautstärke stellen?  
Und Sam kann den Laptop im Auto blöderweise nicht für Nachforschungen benutzen. Also liest er den Zeitungsartikel, der sie auf die Fährte gebracht hat wohl an die tausend Mal durch. Nach den dort stehenden Angaben wurden in Reno einige Menschen, bisher drei an der Zahl, mit einem fliegenden Schwert umgebracht. Einem Katana, genauer gesagt. Und dass sogar vor Zeugen.

"Ich hoffe nur, dass wir die ersten Jäger vor Ort sind. Sonst lohnt sich das ja gar nicht."  
Sam brüllt über den Lärm, auch Musik genannt, hinweg. Dean versteht ihn sogar.  
"Ich hab mal bei Ellen angerufen. Sie hat noch nichts davon gehört und meint wir hätten freie Fahrt."  
Und wieder wird es still zwischen ihnen.

In Reno angekommen verlieren sie keine Zeit und hören sich um. Die Menschen erzählen bereitwillig und bald ist klar, dass die einzige Person im ganzen Ort, die ein Katana hat, ein Japaner namens Maki Takitani ist. Ja, ist. Er lebt noch. Er ist kein mordender Geist. Aber vielleicht bald, denn er liegt im Wachkoma. Dean erinnert sich an einen seiner Beinahe-Tode. Als er als Geist herumgewandert ist. Nur bei extremen Gefühlsausbrüchen konnte er Dinge bewegen. Wenn tatsächlich Takitani der Mörder ist, muss es also sehr extreme Gründe dafür geben.

Ihr nächster Schritt ist also, die Verbindung der Opfer zum Täter zu finden. Was sie aber stattdessen herausbekommen ist die Verbindung zwischen den Toten. Sie waren alle befreundet und in einer großen Clique verbunden. Ihr Anführer, der zuallererst umgebracht wurde, schien ein besonders unangenehmer Kerl gewesen zu sein. Dean und Sam forschen in seinem Umfeld nach und stoßen auf seine Ex-Freundin, eine sehr hübsche, junge Frau, namens Izmir. Sie wird von ihrer Familie abgeschirmt, aber die Nachbarschaft bietet genügend Gerüchte. Gerüchte, die endlich zu Maki Takitani hinführen. Izmir schien ihren Ex für Takitani verlassen zu haben. Jedenfalls meinen manche die beiden sich heimlich treffen gesehen zu haben. Ihre Familie bekam das aber mit und verbot ihnen den Umgang. Als streng gläubige Islam-Anhänger ist ihnen eine Verbindung mit einem christlichen "Japsen" widerwärtig.  
Die beiden schienen sich aber zu fügen und nicht mehr zu sehen. Izmirs Ex-Freund allerdings sinnte auf Rache. Er verfolgte anscheinend beide und wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken darf, prügelten er und seine Freunde Takitani ins Koma. Aber was waren ja nur Gerüchte, die Polizei hat bisher noch keinen Schuldigen gefunden.   
Was sich allerdings auch noch erzählt wird ist, dass diese Gruppe an Freunden sich nicht mit dem Japaner zufrieden gab, sondern weiterhin Izmir verfolgte. Jedenfalls bis die Morde anfingen. 

Dean seufzt auf, als sie aus dem letzten Haus in der Straße kommen. Sams Hundeblick hat mal wieder allen, vor allem den Hausfrauen, ihre Informationen entlockt. Er hörte zu, gab seine Kommentare ab und ließ sich mästen. Perfekte Arbeitsteilung also. Und dass dabei auch noch so viele Informationen herauskamen, hatten sie sich kaum zu hoffen gewagt.   
"Wir sollten abwägen, was tatsächlich nur Geschwätz ist und was zumindest teilweise wahr ist. Ich denke das meiste kann man so nehmen, wie es gesagt wurde."  
"Auch, dass Takitani nur einen Doppelgänger im Krankenbett liegen hat?"  
Dean grinst. Sam feixt.  
"Eher nicht. Immerhin fliegt das Schwert von alleine, wie es scheint. Und an einen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel aus Harry Potter glaube ich auch noch nicht."  
Sie müssen beide lachen. Einen kurzen Moment können sie sich das erlauben. Dann werden sie wieder ernst.  
"Und was unternehmen wir jetzt? Wie sollen wir einen halben Geist aufhalten? Eigentlich scheint es ja mehr so, als wolle er die Frau beschützen, die er liebt, aber was, wenn er weiterhin mordet? Wenn nach diesen Kerlen die dran kommen, die er nicht leiden konnte?"  
"Eigentlich würde ich ihn ja am liebsten dabei unterstützen.", grummelt Dean vor sich hin. Aus solch bescheuerten Gründen ein Liebespaar auseinander zu reißen und zu verfolgen, findet er einfach abartig.  
"Aber du hast recht. Es wird vermutlich ausarten und das können wir nicht zulassen. Diese Typen müssen vor ein Gericht und sollten nicht durch ein fliegendes Schwert hingerichtet werden."  
Sams Grinsen ist ein wenig schief und sein Blick liegt einen Moment länger auf Dean, als sonst. Dieser bemerkt es, kommentiert es aber nicht, will es verdrängen. 

"Also?", Dean streckt sich und lenkt seine Gedanken wieder auf ihren Fall, "Was sollen wir tun?"  
"Wie wäre es mit deiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung?"  
Dean ist erstaunt: "Verbrennen? Das können wir nicht machen, der arme Kerl lebt noch. Irgendwie ..."  
Sam verdreht die Augen: "Nein, Idiot. Nicht verbrennen, aber salzen. Oder einen Salzkreis um ihn legen. Oder einen Bannkreis. Ich glaube ja nicht, dass ihn das lange aufhalten kann, aber wenigstens ein bisschen."  
Dean denkt nach, scheint die Idee abzuwägen und nickt schließlich: "Gut. Du kümmerst dich um einen Bann- und einen Salzkreis um Takitani und ich seh mich nach potenziellen, neuen Opfern um und such sie auf."  
"Und wieso verteilst du das so?"  
Dean grinst: "Weil du nur deinen Hundeblick brauchst und sie dich in sein Zimmer lassen. Mich würden sie sofort verhaften lassen."  
Sam schnaubt gefrustet: "Na danke. Ich bin aber kein süßer Welpe,", eindringliches Räuspern von Dean und Erröten von Sam, "nein, bin ich nicht! Und selbst wenn sie sich erweichen lassen, wie soll ich ihnen erklären, was ich da mache?"  
"Dann erledige das eben in der Nacht. Dir fällt schon was ein. Aber jetzt lass uns erst einmal ein Motel suchen. Ich brauch dringend was zu essen. Mit leerem Magen lassen sich Geister so schlecht jagen."  
Mit einem Tätscheln von Sams Schulter wendet er sich ab und macht sich auf den Weg zum Impala. Sam folgt ihm schweigend und nachdenklich.

Nur wenige Stunden später haben sie sich aufgeteilt und erledigen ihre Arbeit. Sam hat es bis in das Krankenzimmer geschafft und legt eine fast unscheinbare Salzspur um das Bett.   
Dean verfolgt derweil das letzte Mitglied der Clique und stellt überrascht fest, dass der Mann sich mit dem Bruder von Izmir trifft.   
Aus seinem Versteck heraus ruft er Sam an: "Sammy? Du, das ist unglaublich! Dieser Typ trifft sich mit dem Bruder des Mädchens und von dem, was ich bisher gehört habe, machen die gemeinsame Sachen. Anscheinend hat ihre Verwandtschaft so viel gegen ihre Verbindung mit Takitani, dass sie eine Lektion erhalten sollte. Und dabei wurde ihr Ex-Freund, der perfekte Schwiegersohn, wenn man sich diese gestörten Menschen so ansieht, eingeweiht und beauftragt. Die sind doch alle krank!"  
"Dean?", versucht Sam vorsichtig den Redefluss seines großen Bruders zu stoppen.  
"Ja?", kommt es gezischt durch den Hörer.  
"Siehst du das Katana irgendwo? Ich hab das Salz bereits verstreut."  
Mit ein paar tiefen Atemzügen beruhigt sich Dean wieder.  
"Nein, bisher habe ich es noch nicht entdeckt. Es scheint zu klappen, auch wenn das wirklich nur eine Notlösung ist."  
"Ja, allerdings. Wir ..."  
Mit einem Mal bricht Sam ab und durch das Handy klingen Wort- und Gesprächsfetzen. Die Angehörigen Takitanis sind anscheinend in das Zimmer gekommen und haben Sam, mit einem Sack Salz und sonstigen Utensilien, vorgefunden. Es kommt zum Streit und nach Sams "Nein, nehmen Sie das nicht weg!", zu urteilen, wurde soeben der Salzkreis durchbrochen. Dean vernimmt sofort ein Surren und entdeckt nur wenige Meter von sich entfernt das Katana. Es steht bewegungslos in der Luft, auf ihn gerichtet. Aber nur einen Augenblick später wendet es sich den beiden Verrätern, wie Dean sie bei sich getauft hat, zu und fliegt mit einer irrsinnigen Geschwindigkeit in ihre Richtung.

Entsetzt springt Dean auf, rennt dem Schwert hinterher, in sein Handy "Es ist da! Es ist da!", brüllend. Doch er ist noch nicht lange gerannt, da fällt bereits der Erste tot zu Boden, dank eines sauberen Schnitts durch die Kehle. Izmirs Bruder sieht fassungslos auf die fliegende Waffe, die nun langsam auf ihn zu kommt. Dean weiß, er kann nichts dagegen machen. Er will nicht einmal was dagegen machen. 

Sam steht derweil verzweifelt in dem Krankenzimmer und sieht sich dem wütenden Vater Maki Takitanis gegenüber. Die Mutter war sofort raus gestürmt, um den Sicherheitsdienst zu verständigen. Der Mann vor Sam hatte den Salzkreis zerstört, ehe er sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte. Für einen Japaner hat er eine beachtliche Größe und dank seiner Wut ist er umso gefährlicher. Aber Sam will es trotzdem versuchen.  
"Hören Sie, ich will Ihrem Sohn helfen. In ihrer Tradition gibt es doch auch viele Geister und Dämonen. Vor solchen beschützen wir ihn."  
"Ich glaube nicht an den Scheiß!"  
Sam zuckt zusammen. So wird das wohl nichts.

In dem Moment öffnet sich die Tür und eine junge Frau, Izmir, wie Sam bemerkt, stürmt in das Zimmer. Sie ignoriert die beiden Männer, die sie überrascht anstarren und fällt vor dem Krankenbett auf die Knie, ihre Hände die des jungen Mannes greifend.  
"Es tut mir leid, Maki. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich ..."  
Dieses Mantra vor sich hinschluchzend, steht sie wieder auf und beugt sich über ihren Geliebten. Sie ist barfuß und sieht abgehetzt aus, was Sam darauf tippen lässt, dass sie von daheim ausgerissen ist. Ihrer Familie entkommen ist.  
Fassungslos tritt der Vater an sie heran: "Wer sind Sie?"  
Die junge Frau wendet sich ihm erschrocken zu, sieht ihn aus großen, angstvollen Augen an: "Izmir."  
Mit einem Mal breitet sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus: "Sie sind also die Frau, die Maki geschworen hat, zu beschützen."

Dieses Bild bietet eine Glückseligkeit und Melancholie, die Sam zufrieden und traurig zugleich werden lässt. Es ginge so einfach, aber zu oft stellt man sich selbst ein Bein.  
Er schüttelt den Kopf, um nicht weiter nachzudenken, sondern sich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren. Wenn er nämlich noch weiterhin eine Hilfe sein will, so muss er am besten verschwinden.   
Ein eindringlicher Piepton wendet die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Menschen am Bett zu dem riesigen, technischen Gerät daneben.  
"Was bedeutet das?", Izmir zeigt Panik.  
"Seine Werte steigen!", der Vater kann es vor lauter Glück kaum fassen. Seinem Sohn geht es besser.  
Genau jetzt, denkt sich Sam und ist mit ein paar großen Schritten aus dem Raum. Er entkommt knapp dem Sicherheitsdienst und ist in kürzester Zeit aus dem Krankenhaus verschwunden. Kaum ist er draußen, wählt er Dean an. Dieser hebt nach nicht einmal einem Klingeln ab.  
"Sammy? Was ist bei dir passiert? Was ist mit Takitani passiert? Das ist alles zu komisch."  
"Finde ich auch, Dean."  
Sam lächelt aufgrund der Ungeduld seines Bruders.  
"Also?"  
"Der Vater hat den Salzkreis zerstört und dann ist diese Izmir hereingestürmt und hat die ganze Zeit gesagt, dass sie Takitani liebt. Und jetzt geht es ihm mit einem Mal besser. Seine Werte sind gestiegen."  
"Das passt ja perfekt mit meiner Geschichte zusammen. Kaum war bei dir das Chaos ausgebrochen, da ist das Katana wieder aufgetaucht und hat einen der beiden umgebracht. Ihr Bruder sollte wohl als nächstes dran sein, aber dann ist das Schwert urplötzlich verschwunden. Glücklicherweise war ich noch außer Sichtweite, so dass mich der Kerl nicht entdeckt hat."  
"Vermutlich hat er aufgehört, als er ihre Liebeserklärung mitbekommen hat. Meinst du jetzt ist wieder alles in Ordnung?"  
Eine kurze Stille tritt ein, ehe Dean ein leises "Hoffentlich.", murmelt.   
Einen Moment später ist seine Stimme wieder klar und kraftvoll: "Wir treffen uns dann also beim Motel."  
Traurig blickt Sam auf sein Handy, ehe er es weg steckt und sich auf den Weg macht.

Der Rest der Nacht verläuft ruhig und in Zufriedenheit, aber der nächste Morgen bietet einen Schock. Vollkommen fassungslos hält Sam Dean die Zeitung vor die Nase. Am Abend zuvor hatte das Mädchen wohl noch ihrer Familie von ihrem Vorhaben, Maki Takitani zu heiraten, erzählt. Alle waren sich sicher, dass er wieder gesund werden würde. Seine Werte müssten nur noch ein paar Stunden so stabil bleiben, dann könnten die Maschinen abgeschaltet werden und er wäre wieder selber lebensfähig. Aber so weit sollte es gar nicht kommen.  
Auf dem Weg zurück zum Krankenhaus wurde Izmir in aller Öffentlichkeit von ihrem Bruder erschossen. Ehrenmord nannte er das und wurde sofort festgenommen. Im selben Moment, in dem sie auf der Straße starb, war es auch um Maki Takitani geschehen. 

"Dass … verdammt!"  
Dean ist sprachlos. Da stehen zwei Liebende endlich zueinander und dann geschieht so etwas. Alle Hoffnung, alle Zuversicht zerstört. Aber vielleicht können sie auch nur im Tod ihr Glück finden. Wer weiß.  
Sam lässt sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von seinem großen Bruder sinken.  
"Dean? Ich möchte auf die Beerdigung gehen. Sie ist in vier Tagen. Bitte."  
"Wessen Beerdigung?"  
"Maki Takitanis. Izmirs ist für die Öffentlichkeit nicht zugänglich. Islam und so … ich kenne mich da nicht aus."  
"Und du meinst nicht, dass dich irgendwer erkennt?"  
Dean ist skeptisch, aber gleichzeitig kann er den Wunsch seines kleinen Bruders verstehen. Dieser Fall ging verdammt stark an ihre Nerven.  
"Wir halten uns im Hintergrund, das sollte klappen."  
"Okay."  
Dean streicht Sam gedankenverloren einmal durch die Haare, ehe er sich dem Fenster zuwendet, den traurigen Blick dabei übersehend, der für ihn bestimmt ist.

Die nächsten Tage vergehen wie im Flug. Ausnahmsweise haben sie mal frei, doch auch diese Zeit verbringen sie mit der Suche nach dem nächsten Auftrag. Nur hin und wieder gönnen sie sich einen Moment Ruhe. Sie gehen gemeinsam essen, besuchen mal das Kino, aber ansonsten beschäftigen sie sich getrennt voneinander. Jeder macht sich seine Gedanken, aber behält sie für sich.

Auf der Beerdigung sind viele Menschen. Die Wahrheit ist ans Licht gekommen und das war vielleicht der einzige Erfolg, den die beiden für sich verbuchen können. Mit einem anonymen Hinweis hat Dean die Polizei nämlich auch darauf gebracht, dass Izmirs Familie sie bedroht hat und was eigentlich die Verbindung zwischen den beiden Menschen war.  
"Wie Romeo und Julia.", flüstert Dean vor sich hin.   
Der Pfarrer ist gerade bei den berühmten Worten: "Erde zu Erde. Staub zu Staub ..."  
Es wird Zeit, dass sie gehen, doch Sam ist so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass Dean ihn beinahe wegzerren muss.

Auf der Fahrt ist die Stille zwischen ihnen so unerträglich, dass Dean das Radio anschaltet. Eigentlich wollte er selbst ein wenig Ruhe zum Nachdenken, aber dieses Schweigen ist furchtbar.   
Als die ersten Töne erklingen würde er am liebsten seinen Kopf gegen das Lenkrad donnern. Aber das würde seinem Baby nicht gut tun, also lässt er es. Das Lied, welches nun den Impala flutet ist "Dust in the wind" von Kansas.  
Es überkommt Dean wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Es stimmt einfach, was der Text sagt. Alles ist vergänglich und man muss jeden Augenblick nutzen und mitnehmen. Die Erinnerungen sind wichtig, Geld bringt nichts. 

Entschlossen fährt Dean seinen Wagen an den Straßenrand. Noch ehe Sam sich darüber äußern kann, wird er schon gepackt und geküsst. Voller Leidenschaft, voller Inbrunst und Verzweiflung. Voller Liebe.  
Und genauso küsst er nach einem Überraschungsmoment zurück, will Dean festhalten und nie wieder loslassen. Aber da ist noch diese wichtige, beharrliche Frage, die beantwortet werden soll. Sam unterbricht seufzend den Kuss und sieht Dean an. Unsicher, hoffnungsvoll.

"Wieso? Ich dachte es sollte nie wieder passieren!"  
Die Erinnerung kommt zurück. Eine Erinnerung an einen Abend ein paar Wochen zuvor. Ein wenig Alkohol, die Euphorie eines beendeten Falles und der pure Wahnsinn ihrer Gefühle führte zu einem Kuss. Aus diesem Kuss wurden viele, leidenschaftliche. Nichts weiteres passierte, aber als sie am nächsten Morgen realisierten, was passiert war, was diese Küsse bedeuteten, wären sie beinahe verzweifelt. Es schien ihnen die einzige Option zu sein sich zu verhalten, als wäre nie etwas passiert.  
Sam schwirrt immer noch Deans Ausspruch im Kopf herum: "Einmal ist keinmal."

"Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe. Und im übrigen auch, was ich getan habe. Ich will aber nicht, dass es nichts ist. Ich will, dass das zwischen uns etwas besonderes war und ist. Ich kann nicht von dir lassen und ich will dich nicht teilen. Mit niemandem."

Es raubt Sam den Atem, aber lässt ihn nicht blind werden.  
"Was ist mit deinen, mit unseren Einwänden? Dass wir Brüder sind? Männer? Dass eine Liebe zwischen uns nur eine Schwäche wäre? Einen Schwachpunkt bieten würde?"

Es fasziniert ihn, dass ausgerechnet sein großer Bruder sich an diesem Tag als Redner versucht. Und überzeugt.  
"Dafür haben wir keine Verwandten und Freunde, von denen wir so abhängig sind, wie zum Beispiel Izmir. Wir haben nur uns. Du bist mein ein und alles. Ob als Bruder, oder als fester Freund. Wir bleiben so oder so unser Leben lang zusammen. Und dann möchte ich meine Gefühle nicht verleugnen müssen."  
Deans Blick ist ernst, doch bei Sams nächsten Worten, wandelt er sich zu einem breiten Grinsen.  
"Bist du dir sicher? Ich lass dich nämlich nicht mehr los."  
"Perfekt. Das habe ich auch nicht vor. Zusammen leben, zusammen sterben."

Sie küssen sich wieder. 

Ende


End file.
